


HAIKYUU Oneshots <3

by GivingCartoons



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Double Penetration, F/M, Forced Bonding, Gangbang, Kinks, M/M, More tags to be added, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Sleepy Cuddles, Stalking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Yandere, always bottom akaashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivingCartoons/pseuds/GivingCartoons
Summary: Basically one shots of all of the haikyuu boys, character x reader, or character x character. Mainly character x character of course but I am open to any requests! A lot of the ships that I will be posting that are my own wants are going to be Bokuto x Akaashi, Akaashi x Kuroo and Oikawa x Suga since there are not a lot of those out there
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

So there is going to be more tags added later on if someone requests something that I do not already have tagged then it will be added! But anyways on with the oneshot making! Some of these chapters will be longer and some shorter.


	2. Take the lead-Bokuto x Akaashi x Kuroo SMUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi gets his heat during the training volleyball practice against Nekoma, Bokuto can't control himself around the smell and Kuroo wants a piece in the action. 
> 
> Omega Akaashi, alpha Bokuto and alpha Kuroo

"Bokuto-san!" Akaashi yells as he sets the ball to the wing spiker. A loud slam is heard as the ball hit from Bokuto slams onto the ground past the tall blocker of Nekoma. When Bokuto's feet hit the ground he yells out "HEY HEY HEY!" Three more players say very untheusiastically 'hey hey hey' but put on smiling faces when their captain turns to look at them. Almost right away Bokuto turns to his trusty setter and has stars in his eyes when seeing Akaashi's stoic face.

"Did you see that Akaashi?" Bokuto happily says as he strides up to Akaashi and throws his arms around the omega's shoulder. Akaashi does a close eyed nod while smiling, embracing the Reeces scent coming from Bokuto. Bokuto lets out candy scents when he is happy, Akaashi noticed that a few months ago. "You did great, Bokuto-san."

Akaashi's eyes widen when he feels a pool of heat hit his lower stomach, slowly wrapping his arms around his abdomen and turning to look at Bokuto, quietly saying "B-Bokuto-san, I need to go take my medi-"

Akaahis's sentence is cut off when a couple of his teammates look over to him and Bokuto and let out their own scents to let Akaashi know that they want to mate. "Woah, Akaashi you smell so good," Bokuto fully turns to face his setter and his eyes are dialated. Akaashi stares back into Bokuto's eyes until another wave of heat hit him and he keels onto the ground.

"Bokuto you have to step away from Akaashi!" Their coach yells. Akaashi can distantly hear his teammates talking but all he can focus on his the smell of Bokuto. "Oh shit, everyone go back to their rooms and do not come out!"

"Bokuto, you need to step back from Akaashi," his coach tries again. When Bokuto starts to step away Akaashi grabs his hand and holds his hand so that he can't step away. 

"S-stay please..." Akaashi begs to Bokuto. Bokuto kneels on the ground when Akaashi says this and slowly reaches his hand up to grab Akaashi's face softly. "Can you take me to the locker room?" Akaashi asks, his bag is in there and he needs his heat surpressant.

"Yeah of course," Bokuto says, grabbing Akaashi by the under side of his knees and his back. Bokuto carries Akaashi in a bridal carry and Akaashi burries his head into Bokuto's chest, whimpering from the pain of his heat.

Akaashi lets out a wave of his pheromones in hopes to let Bokuto know that he is wanting to mate. "B-Bokuto~ I need it now," Akaashi lets out a high pitched whimper.

Bokuto rubs his hand on Akaashi's back but then sets him down on a bench in the locker room. Akaashi immediately starts to lay down on the bench, holding his stomach while fighting the urge to grind on the bench. Bokuto tries to look away from Akaashi but can't stop himself from getting intoxicated from the omega's scent. Akaashi looks at Bokuto and slowly trails his hand down to his crotch, needing relief. "I-I can't take it anymore.." Akaashi moans out.

The door to the locker room opens and Akaashi's eyes dart to the sound, seeing Kuroo's messy black hair. "So this is where that delicious scent is," Kuroo grins. "Bokuto you haven't taken claim of this gorgeous being?" Kuroo purrs out while walking to the whimpering omega.

"W-what are you doing?" Bokuto asks with wide eyes. He watches as Kuroo rubs Akaashi's exposed stomach, slowly making his way up Akaashi's chest and to his perky nipples. Akaashi moans when Kuroo's long fingers pinch and pull his nipples, he needs more. 

"Such a pretty omega, just needing a little love to him," Kuroo gives Bokuto a seductive side eye, trailing his hand down to Akaashi's practice shorts and pulling the small male's cock out. Akaashi moans out from how sensitive his cock is, "Kuroooo~" the omega purrs. Kuroo rubs his thumb over the top of Akaashi's cock, bringing him to full hardness and has the omega tearing up from not getting his release. Kuroo grips Akaashi's cock fully and proceeds to jerk off the small male.

Bokuto starts to drool slightly, wanting to be the one to make Akaashi feel like that. "Your alpha hasn't taken care of you has he?" Kuroo asks the crying omega. Akaashi lets out another high pitched whimper when Kuroo takes off his shorts and whistles at his slick hole. Bokuto kneels down next to Akaashi's stomach, slowly bringing his hand up to rub Akaashi's hip bone. Kuroo grins at Bokuto's entranced face, rubbing Akaashi's cock faster.

Kuroo slowly rubs his finger down to Akaashi's slick hole and starts to prod at his entrance, grinning cruely when the omega lets out a loud wail at the entry of his hole. "Bokuto, I can't wait anymore," Kuroo says as he pulls his finger out of Akaashi's hole. He starts to pull his shorts down enough to expose his cock, jerking himself off for a couple seconds as he waits for Bokuto to do the same.

Akaashi enters his own fingeres to his hole, needing some kind of pressure at all. "H-hurry alphas~" Akaashi mewls. The poor omega can't get any kind of pleasure from just his own hand. Kuroo sits down next to Akaashi's legs and pulls Akaashi up to sit on his lap. The omega almost immediately wraps his arms around Kuroo necks and breathes in the scent of the alpha; a faint smell of root beer. The alpha grips his cock and inserts it into the slick hole, moaning out a quiet 'fuck'. Bokuto comes around and holds the omega's cheeks apart, watching his bros cock push in and out of his setter.

"So good baby," Kuroo whispers in Akaashi's ear, feeling the omega shudder against his chest. Akaashi roughly grips the alpha's back enjoying the sound of Kuroo's groans. He feels Bokuto slowly rub his finger around his already stretched hole. Akaashi lets out a loud moan when he feels the cock in his ass hit a pleasurable spot, the alpha's strong hips slamming into him. Kuroo starts to suck hickies on Akaashi's next, leaving as many as he can.

Bokuto jerks his cock and starts to push into the omega's ass, hearing him let out a sob from how good it feels. "B-Bokuto~" Akaashi moans out, letting go of Kuroo and bringing his arms behind his head to grab Bokuto's neck to bring him into a bruising kiss. Bokuto and Kuroo start to thrust at the same time, Akaashi's moans ring throughout the room.

"C-cumming!" Akaashi cries out, gripping Bokuto's neck and tighteningh is legs around Kuroo's hip. Akaashi's body continues to tremble from his strong orgasm, he can feel Kuroo and Bokuto's thrusting starting to falter. Akaashi can tell that they are close as well, he's excited to feel the hot cum shoot into him.

"Almost there, baby owl," Bokuto groans out, gripping Akaashi's hips so hard that there will be bruises there for days. Kuroo's hold on Akaashi's thighs become too much and Akaashi lets out a dry orgasm, letting out a loud moan. Kuroo and Bokuto's knots are catching onto Akaashi's stretched hole, bringing tears to the omega's eyes. 

Kuroo closes his eyes quickly and he wraps his arms around Akaashi's torso, holding him as he feels his knot fully seat inside Akaashi and his cum painting his walls. Bokuto cums right afterward, causing the alpha to double over and hug around Akaashi's neck. Both of the Alphas bite into Akaashi's neck at the same time as their orgasm, marking this omega as theirs.

The trio breathe harshly, just trying to keep still so their secondary orgasm doesn't hit too quickly. Akaashi knows that the secondary orgasms are always painful for the alphas, considering that their knots are already under stress as it is. Although, Akaashi knows that Kuroo's secondary has hit him, feeling as his arms tighten around him and he lets out a pained moan. "A-ah," Bokuto groans as his hit him as well, almost falling over but he keeps his grip on his omega tight.

"T-thank you, alphas," Akaashi says, laying his head onto Kuroo's shoulder. His stomach feels double the size, already knowing that he will have a stomach ache later. But Akaashi knows that his heat won't stop for another 5 days, so these next couple days will be full of Kuroo and Bokuto fucking him into oblivion.

"You're the perfect omega, baby owl," Bokuto says. Kuroo gives Bokuto a closed eyed smile and kisses Akaashi's neck affectionately. "I love you, kitten," Kuroo purrs.


	3. Dream Catcher-Daichi x Sugawara FLUFF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara wakes up to a terrible nightmare and Daichi knows just how to save his boyfriend.

Sugawara wakes up screaming, shaken to the bone and crying. His hands immediately fly to cover his ears and his knees curl up to his chest, trying to make himself seem as small as possible. His parents are on a business trip so they wouldn't have been able to hear is painful screams or his rapid breathing. Suga doesn't know what to do other than to call his boyfriend who is most likely sleeping.

So Suga grabs his phone, almost dropping it in the process and turns it on to see his lock screen, being a picture of himself and Daichi holding coffee in their hands and smiling. As soon as he finds Daichi's contact he clicks on it and presses the face time button. The phone rings for a couple seconds but then it goes through and Suga can easily see that he woke his boyfriend up.

"Suga? What are you doing up?" Daichi asks while yawning. The only reply that Daichi got was Suga letting out another series of cries.

Daichi can right away tell that his boyfriend is in great distress and he sits up, turning his bedside lamp on and saying "baby what happened?"

"D-Daichi I'm scared," Daichi can just make out those words through his boyfriend's histerical crying. Daichi stands up off his bed, throwing on a pair of black joggers and his volleyball hoodie, grabbing an extra volleyball one and grabbing his phone to keep his boyfriend focused. 

"Baby, listen to my voice, I'm on my way. Okay? You won't have to be alone, baby look at me," Daichi says, trying to get his lover to keep his eyes on him. Daichi and Sugawara live only a couple blocks away from each other so Daichi quickly grabs his car keys and runs out the door. He'll text his parents in the morning about being with Suga, they'll understand.

Daichi continues to talk to his lover as he drives down to Suga's house. Once he gets there, he quickly turns off his car, making sure to grab his extra hoodie and flying to the window of his boyfriend, he knows how to climb up to his window. Once he gets up to his window height, he knocks and sees his boyfriend jerk on the phone and stops the call. Suga stumbles to the door and shakily unlocks it and slides the window open, allowing his savior to climb through it.

As soon as Daichi is in his room, he pulls Suga into a tight hug, letting his boyfriend cry into his chest, rubbing his back slowly and leaving soft kisses on his silver head. That is something that Daichi loves most about his adorable boyfriend, his hair and his gorgeous mole under his eye. "It's okay, Suga, I'm here for you. You're going to be okay, baby."

Daichi pulls Suga back, noticing that his boyfriend is shivering, only wearing a short sleeve shirt and a pair of Daichi's joggers. Daichi tells Sugawara to pull his arms up and he does so right away, closing his eyes as Daichi pulls on his extra hoodie onto Suga. "T-thank you so much, Dai," Suga says lovingly to his boyfriend once the hoodie is fully on.

"I'll always be here for you, baby. Wether it's to give you one of my hoodies or to make you food when you're sick, I'll love you forever," Daichi replies, pulling Suga into another hug, falling onto his bed and keeping Suga with him. Daichi opens up the covers so he and Suga can both get under the covers, once they are both situated, he wraps his arms around his lover and pulls Suga close to him. Suga's vanilla scent flares up Daichi's nose and he smiles, giving another kiss to his boyfriends head.

"What scared you so bad, baby?" Daichi finally asked the question that brought him here. Daichi feels Suga let out a shudder and he replies with a small 'nightmare'. "I-I woke up from a bad dream. I was run-running from my dad and he wouldn't stop screaming at me. H-he kept getting faster and he finally reached me. When he got to me, he kept h-hitting me-" Suga stopped speaking to cry out again.

Daichi lightly grabs his boyfriends face and pulls his head up to where they are face-to-face and he says, "he can't get you anymore, baby. I won't ever let him near you, okay? He's gone forever. You're okay." Daichi leans in a gives Suga a tender kiss, rubbing his thumbs on the soft cheeks of his boyfriends face.

When Daichi pulls away, he smiles lovingly at Suga who leans in and rests his forehead on Daichi's forehead, "you're my perfect dream catcher, love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one really hit my heart and I melt anytime Sugawara is talked about <3  
> He is an absolute angel


	4. Watch It-Prince!Omega!Oikawa x Knight!Alpha!Iwaizumi SMUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Oikawa teases Sir Iwaizumi, but sees a female omega trying to hit on Sir Iwaizumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ship is an absolute adorable one, I love iwaoi sm  
> Next up is ushiten bc those two don't ever get enough love

The anual Aoba Johsai ball is here and Prince Oikawa Tooru is forced to take part of it, even though these balls are normally held in order for someone of high rank to find their soulmates. The king simply wants to just have a ball where anyone and everyone can come and enjoy themselves, Oikawa and his faithful and loyal knight, Sir Iwaizumi, just want to spend their night together in the prince's elegant room. Maybe have the fire place lit, some fruit trays sent to the room, and some background to fully set the mood of the full moon night.

The king turns to his only son, only to frown when he sees the prince slouching in his chair, resting his cheek on his fist. "Tooru, sit properly. You are representing this kingdom and you will do so with manners," the king scolds the prince. The prince in turn roll his eyes and sits up straight, scanning the room for the love of his life, smiling brightly once he had found the said alpha.

"Father, may I please go to my mate? He looks quite lonely standing there all by his lonesome," Oikawa speaks. The king once again turns to his son and scans his face for any signs of mischief, hesitating to give a slight nod. "Yes, you may go."

The prince sends a small nod to his father and stands up, straightening out his coat and walking down the few stairs from his throne. The omega walks his way to his mate whom has turned his attention to his mate when he noticed movement from the corner of his eye. A slight smile makes it way to the alpha's face, causing stars to form in the prince's eyes. The slightly taller omega has a slight sway to his hips that the knight immediately follows, his eyes hooded and his arousal flares up when he smells his mates intoxicating scent.

"Well, hello there handsome," Oikawa speaks once he has reached the knight, placing a delicate hand on the armour of his mate's shoulder. The alpha in turn lets out a shudder from how rich the prince's voice sounds.

"Good evening, prince slut," Iwaizumi says in turn, turning full body to look at his mate. Pet names always seem to get to Oikawa, the prince easily getting excited by the attention of the alpha. "Aren't you suppose to be up on your precious throne? Or is it that you couldn't wait for me to get done with my watch?"

The omega's eyes widen at how vulgar the knight sounds, so open and not his usual stoic posture, the only thought that comes to mind is the alpha is close to his rut. So, the prince being the slutty omega that he is, has the mind set to force the alpha's rut to come early. Of course, why wouldn't the omega do something like this.

"I'd rather come and see my favorite alpha, after all, you are much more entertaining than those lousy suitors that keep pesturing me," once the words come out of the prince's mouth, the alpha's eyes sharpen at the mention of the omega's old suitors. "All of these hungry eyes on me really make me want the safety of my big strong alpha."

Being the cliche moment that is at chance, the omega runs his skinny fingers down the alpha's arm, slightly wrapping around but immediately let go so that the omega could turn away and send a quick wink to the alpha. "If you ever get bored of watching the crowd, come find me," the omega continues to walk away with that glorious sway of his hips. The alpha watches every move the omega makes as he walks away, the arousal under his armour almost becoming too much to handle. The alpha already knew that something was up, he was waiting to see what the omega was going to do to cause some kind of trouble, he isn't normally this playful in public.

Trying to hide his arousal, the alpha averts his eyes from his mate's beautiful ass, to the sweaty and too close for comfort crowd. A small, blonde omega seems to have been watching the knight and starts to walk over to the alpha. Trying to, and failing at swaying her hips, she sets her hands on the knight's arm and gasping, "oh my, you are so strong!" She's obviously one of the omegas that are in desperate want to get into someone's pants.

Iwaizumi simply stares at her and says thank you in the most plain tone as he could manage, but she does not seem to take the hint. "You are so handsome, has anyone ever told you that?" She tries again, but once more, the alpha simply says thank you. The girl can't seem to understand that he isn't interested and keeps trying different lines to try and seduce the alpha. The omega reeks of sweat and perfume, her makeup is starting to melt off her face and her hair is falling out of it's once kept pony tail, the dress is the most revealing piece of clothing that Iwaizumi has ever seen. The alpha lets out uncomfortable pheromones but the omega either doesn't notice or care and that pisses the knight off to no end.

Oikawa watches from afar at the interaction between his alpha and the random girl, now the prince knows that the alpha wouldn't cheat on him, but he still has thoughts every great once and a while that maybe the knight is bored with him. So the omega does what he always does, and sways his hips over to his mate and wraps his arms around his neck, leaning in and giving the knight an open mouthed kiss, immediately feeling the alpha respond with his own kiss and wrapping his armour clad arms around his lovely mate. "W-what?" Oikawa hears.

Oikawa pulls away from the kiss and turns to the other omega, sending her a grin and replying with "oh didn't you know? This alpha is taken." He shoos her away from the two of them and tightens his arms around the said alpha's neck. The girl simply looks at him and smirks while saying "I didn't know he wanted a slut."

Even though Oikawa knew this wasn't true, it still hurts to hear it from other people, his grin falters before he rolls his eyes, "I didn't know that you were dumb enough to mess with the prince's mate." Almost right away her eyes widen and she bows right after that, apologizing multiple times. Iwaizumi must have felt Oikawa's change of mood because he set his lips near his mating mark and breathed in his scent, trying to calm his mate down.

"I-I'm so sorry, prince Oikawa! I didn't know that you were mated to the knight," Oikawa can already tell that she isn't sorry. She just doesn't want to get in trouble. Oikawa's grin drops, simply staring at the girl with boredom and he lets go of his mate, the mood of the omega had dropped to zero. Oikawa now just wants to go to his room and be alone, not wanting to see anyone, even his mate. 

"I'm going to bed," Oikawa didn't even look at Iwaizumi before leaving, ignoring everyone who was watching him leave. This isn't normally like the prince to just up and leave without some kind of enthusaistic exit. This sudden change of mood has Iwaizumi confused before he turns to the female omega who has a small smirk on her face, the alpha stands up fully and glares at the girl. "You really have no shame do you?" With that the alpha follows the prince up to his room.

\-------  
Oikawa opens his door, not bothering to shut it before just falling on his bed, letting out the tears that were threatening to fall the entire walk to his room. Oikawa's body is racking with sobs and he can't stop shaking, just wanting to feel secure but he doesn't want to feel clingly to his alpha. The omega curls in on himself and wraps his arms around himself, not feeling safe by himself.

Oikawa doesn't hear the footsteps enter his room nor does he seem to smell the distress coming from his alpha that had entered. "Darling?" Iwaizumi says gently. The omega flinches, yet doesn't turn to face the alpha. "Tooru, please look at me."

The omega doesn't listen to the alpha, just staring at his pillows, the tears still falling. "If you don't turn to me then I will force you to," not even the tone of Iwaizumi will cause the omega to turn. The alpha huffs before walking towards his mate and wrapping his arms around his mate, genlty sitting on the bed and bringing the omega so that he is sitting on his lap. The alpha gently hugs the omega on his lap and holds him tightly to his chest.

"You are not a slut, you are my gorgeous mate. I love you with all my heart and you are perfect for me," the alpha speaks gently in his mate's ear. The omega quickly tightens his arms around the alpha's neck.

The omega lets out a quiet giggle before sliding his hands down the knights back. "You can make it up to me by fucking me into this bed," the alpha's eyes widen before he lets out his own chuckle.

The alpha quickly turns to slam the omega on the bed and gripping his pants, the fabric the fancy pants rip and neither seem to care for the torn pants. "You want me to fuck into tomorrow, I will. You're my fucking toy tonight." The alpha unbuttons the omega's top and throws it onto the floor. Oikawa lets out a quiet gasp when the cold air touches his nipples, growing hard when he sees how intimidating his alpha is standing over him so seductively.

The omega sits up and starts to help his mate take off his armour, not having a care with how loud his armour is clanging onto the ground. Once the alpha is free from all his armour, the sweet scent of his alpha's scent is now open, flowing into the omega's nose. "God, you look at you," Iwaizumi says. He rakes his fingers down the omega's body and down to his hole, already slick and ready.

Oikawa lets out a surprised moan when he feels a finger enter him, the free hand of Iwaizumi holds Oikawa's throat down. "I-Iwaaa~" the omega moans. The alpha in turn thrusts his finger a couple of times before pulling out and lining his cock up to the stretched hole. The mates lock eyes while the alpha thrusts to the hilt in one go causing the omega to throw his head back and let out a cry of pleasure.

Iwaizumi grabs Oikawa's legs and holds them over his shoulder, leaning down and forcing the omega's body to bend in half. Iwaizumi leans into lick over the mating mark and inhale the scent of raspberries. Moans flow from the princes mouth, loud 'alpha' and 'Iwa' following. "You're mine, you're only mine, baby," Iwaizumi growls out, thrusting at an inhuman speed and the sound of skin slapping skin echos around the room.

Slick and precum flow from Oikawa's hole, making thrusting easier and easier for Iwaizumi. "I-I..CUMMING!" Oikawa yells, Iwaizumi can already feel his knot about to pop. The thrusting of the alpha doesn't stop, not when the prince says it's too much nor when his legs start to get tired. "Just a little more baby," Iwaizumi moans out, holding onto Oikawa tighter and forcing the prince to take it.

The knot finally pops inside Oikawa with a loud squelch, the prince crying out and hugging onto Iwaizumi tighter, he can feel the hot seed of his alpha enter him and he cries with pleasure. The omega twitches with the after pleasure spots that the knot is hitting, he slowly unravels himself from Iwaizumi and lays out with his arms by his head. The alpha stands up to full height and looks down at where the two are connect, grinning down at the omega who smiles cutely at the alpha. The alpha leans back down, grabbing Oikawa's wrists and kissing Oikawa with so much passion that the omega almost passes out with happiness.

"You are my perfect omega," Iwaizumi says, giving kisses to Oikawa's cheeks, his closed eyes, his nose, his forehead, and finally one more kiss to his already swollen lips.

Oikawa lets out some tears of happiness and he replies with, "I love you, my knight in shining armour."


	5. Obsessive-Atsumu x OC FLUFF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu sees TToddy getting hit on and bullied so he decides makes one thing clear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but...Atsumu is complete zaddy material  
> I will also be using my own character, Toddy  
> Toddy: 5'0, 15 years of age, and is female. Black hair that goes down to her ribs and has green eyes with some freckles

[Atsumu's PoV]  
Class had just ended and I couldn't wait to see my dear baby Toddy, she's as perfect as the starry night. I couldn't image a world without her by my side. Her gorgeous green eyes and black hair that I dream about every night, wishing I could run my fingers through it. Speaking of Toddy, I'm suppose to be meeting up with her after school so that I can walk her home. Osamu roughly hits my shoulder with his and I turn to yell at him, but before I do that I see Suna take out his phone, probably waiting to see a fight break out. "Watch it pin head!" I yell at Osamu.

Osamu yells back at me "don't call me pin head! You ugly rodent." Did this idiot really call me a rodent? "You do realize that we are twins, you dumbass," I say to him while hitting the top of his head harshly. Osamu lets out a yell of pain and he shoves me into a wall, thus starts out a fight between us. He throws a punch at me but I quickly dodge and grab his arm, but we stop when we hear someone yell my name. I turn to where the noise came from and roughly shove my brother off of me. "Did you guys hear that?" I ask Suna and Osamu. 

"Yeah, that sounded like Toddy," Suna says. I immediately start to walk in the direction of the noise and I turn the corner only to see a group of boys and girls surrounding my baby. "You stupid slut, you know that Atsumu doesn't actually want you," one of the girls in the group spits at Toddy. I avert my eyes to the trembling girl and she has tears in her eyes.

I shove my way into the group and grab the two closest people to me, knocking their heads together and hearing them yell out in pain. "Shut the fuck up, all of you!" I yell at everyone that is chatting degrading things about Toddy. What I hear from my right triggers a deep anger inside of me, "she's just another cocksleeve for everyone to use." I see red and I turn to my right, grabbing the guy that said that and slamming him up against the lockers, punching him in the face harshly. "You want to repeat that? Huh? You fucking peice of shit!" I scream at the guy who is shaking in my grip.

When he agressively shakes his head I punch him one last time and let him slide to the floor with a bloody nose, turning to everyone else who is watching with wide eyes. "Anyone else?" Suddenly I am shoved into the lockers and a throw comes my way, but I dodge that and look up to the guy who tried to hit me. Another dumbass who thinks they can take me on, so I start to quickly throw hits at him, left and right. The guy falls to the ground, knocked out cold. 

"For every single one of your guy's information, Toddy is MY girlfriend. She is not a cocksleeve so that I do not get bored, she is not a slut, and she is NOT a punching bag. If I see any one of you near her again, or any of your friends then I will personaly deliver your limbs to your families," I seeth out at everyone standing around me. I turn to Toddy and pull her into my arms, hugging her frail body close to mine. She cries into my chest and wraps her shaking arms around me tightly.

"You're gonna be walking with me to every class and I'll do the same," I whisper to her. What I didn't seem to see was Suna and Osamu recording the entire fight that had happened. "You're mine, baby girl." She snuggles into my hold and I kiss the top of her head gently. I run my fingers through her hair and start to walk us to an empy bench in our hallways. I sit Toddy on my lap and start to play with her hair.

I reach my hand in front of Toddy, "can I have your hair tye?" She shakily hands me a puffy cheetah print hair band. I start to section her hair off into three different parts, intending on French braiding her long hair. "Atsumu?"

I don't pay any visual attention to my brother who had called my name, "yes?" I respond. Toddy lets out a quiet sigh when I do her hair, I know she loves when I play with her hair. "Is everything okay now? Do you need Suna or I to beat anyone else up?" Osamy asks. I pause my braiding and gently put my hand under Toddy's chin, turning her head slightly so she can look at me fully.

"Is anyone else harassing you, baby?" I ask, she hesitates before slowly nodding. I let go of her chin and resume my braiding, I make sure to do a lose braid since that's how she likes her braids. "Who is it?" Suna asks while gently grabbing Toddy's hand. Suna and Osamu are the only one's allowed to touch Toddy, she trusts them and so do I. While I start to tie the hair band at the end of Toddy's hair she tells Suna and Osamu who else has been hurting her.

I wrap my arms around my doll and she leans back into my chest, slowly turning her body and pulling her legs up to bend up next to my left side. I hadn't seen but bruises litter her cheek. I lean in and kiss each one of the bruises gently, murmuring loving words to my baby. "You are my everything, I'll make sure no one else hurts you."

She blushes slightly and rests her head on my shoulder, "I'm going to marry you one day," with that being said my brain almost malfunctions. Normally I'm the one saying those things but hearing Toddy saying it brings happiness to my heart that I only show to Toddy. I love this one will all my heart.


	6. I Ship It-Kuroo x Kenma FLUFF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The practice match between Nekoma and Karasuno and the Karasuno boys watch Kuroo's and Kenma's interactions throughout the matches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short fluffy one shot of this big nerd and this cutie pie that everyone adores

[No one's PoV]  
Kageyama sets to Hinata and the said spiker hits the ball, but the ball gets blocked by the tall middle blocker that goes by the name of Kuroo. The said middle blocker lets out a whoop of triumph and turns to Kenma with a giant smile on his face. "Did you see that Kenma? I totally blocked that amazingly!" He brags to the small setter of Nekoma. The setter gives a slight smile to his middle blocker and nods.

"We all saw it, Kuroo," Kenma says, scowling slightly when Kuroo messes his hair up. Kenma's hair had been a diaster all day thanks to Kuroo who decides that at every chance he can get, he messes up Kenma's hair. "Oi! You are messing up my hair," Kenma's complains. He swats at Kuroo's hand and blushes slightly when Kuroo grabs it and wraps it around his own neck causing the short setter to be on his tip toes. Kenma looks around and internally thanks the heavens as no one is watching their interaction.

Until, "get a room love birds!" Sugawara says. Kenma blushes and Kuroo grins, "you're just jealous that Daichi-san won't show you any attention." Sugawara lets out a loud laugh turns to Daichi. "Our serve!" Kuroo yells out. Kuroo finally takes his gaze off of his gorgeous setter and stands at the middle of the net, arms up and awaiting for the serve. Kenma stands in his own position with his arms down, seeing as he won't need to move yet. In all honesty, he is glad that Kuroo is as pressuring as he is, he doesn't know what he would do if Kuroo hadn't forced him to play better or to play at all.

Lev goes to the back since it is his turn to serve and everyone gets in place, waiting for Lev to serve. Lev throws the ball in the air and jump serves, but he gets distracted when Daichi yells out "free ball!" Thus causing the ball to hit Kenma in the back of the head, forcing a shout out of the small setter. "Kenma!" Kuroo yells and runs to Kenma who is on his butt on the floor, holding the back of his head and wincing.

Kuroo kneels on the ground and takes Kenma's hands off the back of his head, inspecting the damage done by Lev, "are you okay, Kenma?" Kuroo asks gently as to not be too loud in case Kenma has a headache. Kenma slowly nods his head and looks up to Kuroo who is intently watching Kenma for any signs of a concussion. Everyone watches Kenma and Kuroo, not making a sound. Kuroo gently rubs the back of Kenma's head, waiting for a wince from the younger of the two. 

"Here, lets go to the locker room," Kuroo speaks, helping Kenma up by grabbing both of his hands and holding them as they walk to the locker room. "You guys may proceed, we will be back shortly." Kuroo nods to Daichi who nods back. Nobody moves a muscle as they watch Kuroo and Kenma leave the gym and head to the guy's locker room. Sugawara smiles gently, speaking to Daichi quietly, "they are totally in love."

Back with our two beans, Kuroo sits on the bench in the locker room and has Kenma sit on his lap, his legs on either side of Kuroo's muscular thighs. Kuroo lets Kenma rest his forehead on his shoulder, rubbing the back of his head and his lower back, smiling and setting his cheek on the side of Kenma's head. "Does it hurt still?" Kuroo whispers to Kenma. Kuroo feels Kenma shake his head 'no' and the smile returns to his face. Kuroo lets his head off of Kenma's head and Kenma lifts his head off of Kuroo's shoulder and looks Kuroo in the eyes, blushing madly. 

Kuroo brings Kenma into a hug and kisses his head, rubbing his cheek on Kenma's hair and letting out a chuckle when Kenma lets out an 'oi'. "Are you okay to go back out onto the court?" Kuroo asks sweetly. When Kenma nods and stands giving Kuroo a kiss on the lips and walking back out to the court, not waiting for Kuroo even to come out with him.


	7. Poor Akaaashi-GANGBANG Akaashi FORCED SMUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi had someone managed to piss off Bokuto and Bokuto sets him straight, not only Bokuto but also his best friends Kuroo, Kenma, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit, this one is a LOT longer and darker but I'm also in a bad mood today lol
> 
> AGAIN poor Akaashi *insert crying emoji*  
> This will be a 2 part one shot...two shot? But they will both be posted today soooo here you go! On with the crazy Bokuto spree

[Akaashi's PoV]  
“Bokuto-san!” I set the ball over to Bokuto who jumped with all his might, spiking the ball past Kuroo and Tsukishima. “Nice!”  
Bokuto lands smoothly on the ground, looking over to me with so much joy in his eyes. “Did you see that Akaashi! I’m so awesome, right!”  
I look at Bokuto and nod, “yeah, that was great.” Bokuto immediately stands straighter and folds his arms over his puffed out chest. “Ehh it was a fluke! It was pure luck,” he says proudly.   
Bokuto walks over to where I’m standing and puts his arm around my shoulder, looking over to where Kuroo and Tsukishima are talking quietly. I wonder what they’re talking about, wait. What they are talking about is none of my business, I shouldn’t pry into others personal conversations. That is rude of me and I have no right to be asking questions that I need to be respectful.  
“Akaashi,” Bokuto sings my name, distracting me from my thoughts. I look to my left, making eye contact with Bokuto. “What is it, Bokuto-san?”  
“Why are you staring at Kuroo and Tsuki?” Bokuto gives me an accusing look. I tilt my head to the side, giving him a confused look. “I’m sorry, I guess I was lost in thought.”  
Bokuto stares at me for a couple seconds longer than necessary then looks towards the other two who are now bickering back and forth over how to block the volleyball from getting past them. “Let’s do that one more time! Set me up Akaashi!” Bokuto yells enthusiastically. I get in position and Bokuto tosses the ball to me. I set up the ball again over to Bokuto and he slams the ball past Tsukishima, Kuroo laughs at the face that Tsukishima makes. “Ah man, you should’ve seen your face Tsuki dude!” I look away again and look back to Bokuto.  
Nobody knows how Bokuto treats me when no one is looking, I can’t be my own person. I can’t go to class alone, I can’t eat alone, I can’t have any other close friends outside of volleyball. He controls everything I do outside...well inside too...of volleyball. I’m not my own person anymore, ever since I met him he has had to control me. He hates when I do not pay attention to him, I have to answer right away and with a confident answer.  
“Akaashi~” I can already tell Bokuto is getting annoyed with me spacing out. I stay in place while Bokuto leans in closely towards my ear. “You need to stay focused, I don’t want you thinking about some other dumb arsehole.”  
I shiver as he says this, it sounds like a threat without an actual threat being placed. “Yes, Bokuto-san,” is all I can reply with. How does nobody else notice his behavior?  
“Oi,” comes from Kuroo. “Bokuto-san! Stop trying to get in Akaashi’s pants! We’re in the middle of practice.” Oh no, Kuroo thinks that Bokuto and I are together, doesn’t he?  
“Oya? I can’t wait~just look at him,” Bokuto turns his head slightly to the direction that Kuroo is standing. “Come get a taste, Kuroo-san!”  
Tsukishima immediately walks out of the gym, probably feels uncomfortable in the room with us. I would too if I saw something like this happening in front of me. “Oya oya oya,” says Kuroo. “We can’t leave the Grand King out of this. You know how he gets when it comes to this precious boy.”  
I start to try and push Kuroo and Bokuto off of me, even with my height both Bokuto and Kuroo are still bigger and stronger than me. Bokuto grabs my arms and keeps them tucked behind my body, forcing me to stay pliant and still while Kuroo takes out his phone and takes pictures of me stuck in place. “Bokuto, do something with his mouth, it’s just looking plain,” Kuroo grins at my misfortune.  
Suddenly, I feel a pressure on my lips and fingers are pushing harshly into my mouth, forcing my mouth open and to stay open. I hear the clicking of more pictures being taken, I can feel drool slowly coming out of my mouth and sliding down my chin. “So gorgeous~” Kuroo all but purrs.  
“Oikawa and Iwaizumi are on the way,” Kuroo sadistically grins at Bokuto. “Isn’t that exciting, baby?” He thinks that I like this? I just wanted to go home, practice ended 3 hours ago and I was forced to stay longer just for Bokuto to make sure that I was ‘safe’.  
“Oh ho! What am I seeing right now?” Oh no...how are they already here! I can’t be here right now, I need to leave. “Bokuto-san! Please let me go home already,” I basically plead. I try to kick at Kuroo, but he just grabs one of my legs and throws it around his waist. “W-what are you doing? Let go!”  
I feel a set of hands grab around my throat, forcing my head to look upward and away from the men around me. “Oh~ Iwa-chan! I didn’t know that you liked to be rough,” of course it was Iwaizumi to grab my throat. He’s always had a rough side to him, especially towards me and Oikawa.   
I try to force my body to curl in on itself but with Bikuto behind me, Kuroo holding one of my legs, and Iwaizumi and Oikawa on my sides, it’s a struggle to move at all. “Please, Bokuto-san! I-I’ll do anything!” I lay my head back on Bokuto’s shoulder to try and look at him, but he just grins and holds my arms even tighter behind my back, forcing a pained groan to come out of my mouth.  
“Don’t fight this, Akaashi, baby. It’ll only make it worse on yourself,” Iwaizumi groans. I swing my free leg out and successfully kick Oikawa to the ground. “Ow! You little bitch!” He curses at me, before I can even get my leg up again to kick, it’s grabbed by Kuroo. Now Kuroo has both of my legs in his arms, forcing my legs to go around his strong waist and holding them in place.   
Without any protection to help me, I’m completely vulnerable to Oikawa’s rage. “You wanna kick me again? Do you? I’ll show you what happens when you fight back!” My practice shirt is torn in half and my chest is exposed to the cold air of the gym. Oikawa threads his fingers through my hair and roughly grabs a fist full of my black hair. He reels his other fist back and brings it towards my face, knocking my head back.  
“Aw, look Oikawa,” Bokuto releases one of my arms and brings his hand up to gently rub my swelling cheek. “You poor thing, if you just listened then you wouldn’t have been punished.” I feel Iwaizumi lean in and start to kiss and nip at my all too sensitive neck while Kuroo is caressing my thighs. My eyes unconsciously snap up to look at Oikawa who is smirking down at me, “you know I didn’t want to do that, right sweetie?” He leans down to my chest and starts to suck dark purple spots in scattered places.  
“W-wait! Oikawa-san please don’t leave mar-” I’m cut off by Bokuto turning my head and forcing me into a kiss. I try to pull away but I’m frozen in shock by what is happening. Kuroo is touching the inside of my thigh and touching all around my most private parts. “My, my, kitten. If I knew that you were this sensitive we would’ve done this much earlier!”  
I rapidly shake my head while Bokuto is still holding my head in place. Iwaizumi and Oikawa pull away, watching every single one of my movements. Kuroo legs go on my legs and Bokuto releases me at the same time as Kuroo, leaving me to fall onto my back and let out a loud groan.   
“Too bad that we don’t have enough time to finish this, baby. Next we see you we’ll make sure that you don’t forget us! Ta ta!” Oikawa laughs loudly as he and Iwaizumi leave, hand-in-hand.  
“I best be off, poor Kenma doesn’t know where I was, I should bring him next time I come. What do ya say, honey?” Kuroo purs in my ears all while running his hand up and down my exposed chest. I hear a scoff behind me, both Kuroo and I turn to face Bokuto who is leaning against the volleyball net pole with his arms crossed over his chest.   
“You didn’t tell poor Kenma that you were off about to fuck your best friend’s bitch? How horrible of you Kuroo,” Bokuto lets out a loud laugh. Bokuto casually walks over to me, grabbing me by the arms and hauling me up to stand next to him. I quickly walk away from Bokuto and go over to my volleyball bag that holds my hoodie. I yank off the torn cloth from my body and put on my black, silver, and gold colored hoodie.  
“I-I need to get home,” I mumble, grabbing my car keys and quickly rushing out of the gym, leaving behind both Kuroo and Bokuto. I almost immediately feel my phone vibrate, signaling that I got a new text message.

From: Bokuto-San  
You better not tell anyone what had happened, Akaashi. If you do..there will be hell to pay and you know that I don’t hold back on my promises. Now, what’s going to happen is: from now on, you do anything I say, anything Kuroo, Kenma, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi want. You do not fight back, you don’t yell at us. Do you want mommy and daddy finding out their own son is gay? What about the school, huh? Pretty boy Akaashi is gay and gets abused at home. Goodnight, my baby owl <3.

Oh god, what do I do? If my parents find out that I am gay then I’ll get hurt even more than I already am, I’ll even get kicked out! Okay, this is my last year with Bokuto, I can last this out. It’s only 8 more months until Bokuto graduates and he leaves. I’ll be okay...but wait. He mentioned Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kuroo, and even Kenma!  
I realize that I am still standing in the same spot that I have been, I rush over to my white 2018 Hyundai Sonata and get inside of it. I just need to sleep this off and tomorrow I’ll go to school and just ignore him. That sounds like a good idea, I just need a shower right now.  
_The next day_  
I arrive at school a little earlier than I normally do, Bokuto usually waits for me by the school gates. I just need to go to my classes earlier than I do when Bokuto is here, so that is what I am going to do. I grab my gray book bag and sling it over my shoulder, then I lock my car and shove my keys in my front pocket.  
As soon as I’m about to walk through the school gates, I’m pulled back by my bag and wrapped in someone's arms. “Don’t think you forgot about me!” Comes Bokuto’s excited voice. “I’ve been thinking about you all night and day, I couldn’t wait to come and see that gorgeous face of yours.”   
I go completely rigid and stay still, I don’t want him to get any kind of ideas. I hum in response to what he had said. I look around us and see a few people staring, others are just minding their own business. My eyes widen when Bokuto’s hand caresses my chest, going as far as my abdomen. “B-Bokuto, can you please st-”  
“Shhh..” he quiets me down. “If you don’t stop talking I’m going to fuck you here and now.” I immediately shake my head ‘no’, I try to get his arms off of me so I can go to class.  
“Bokuto-san I need to go to class,” I say. Bokuto tightens his arms around me momentarily but he lets go after a couple seconds. “Fine, when we get to anatomy you will sit by me. I will kick whoever is sitting by me away. Be ready, baby owl.” Bokuto kisses my neck and lets me go.  
I rush away from him and quickly walk to my first hour class, I can’t sit by him in anatomy. Okay, after the 2nd hour I will just go home and pretend that I am sick. Wait...Bokuto will know, he always knows. He’ll just follow me home and question me then. I’m screwed either way!  
_After the first two classes_  
Just ignore him, whatever he does I need to ignore him and focus on my studies. I walk into the colorful classroom, the teacher, Mrs. Wilkins, is a very bright and happy teacher and prefers her classroom to be fun and influential for the students. She’s not inside the classroom yet, so that means that any moment Bokuto could walk through that door and do whatever he wants. I take my seat in my usual spot but as soon as I do, Bokuto walks into the room and his eyes narrow at me. He briskly walks over to me and grabs the back of my shirt, yanking me from where I’m sitting and forcing me to follow him to his table.  
“What did I tell you?” Bokuto states calmly. Oh no… “answer me, baby owl.”  
“Y-you told me to sit at your table,” I try to say evenly. “I just-”  
“Why were you not sitting there when I got here?” He questions me. “You made me go out of my way to come and get you to sit at my table.” He’s pissed, I can very obviously tell.  
“I just automatically sat in my spot. I-I-”  
“That is no excuse, pull down your pants.” I freeze at what he says, pull down my pants? Is he crazy?  
“W-what?”  
“Pull. Down. Your. Pants. Now!” Bokuto fumes. I look around me and nobody is watching, they are all either sleeping or have their headphones in. Where is the teacher? How is no one seeing this?  
I hear Bokuto sigh and immediately feel his hands on my pants, that is when I start to panic and push his hands away. “Do not fight this, baby owl.”  
He quickly grabs my hand and bends it backwards causing me to let out a pained whine. He grins and I yank my hand away, allowing him clearance to my zipper. Almost right away he gets my pants down just until my dick is released. “W-what are you doing?”  
“Just calm down, sweetie.”  
I close my eyes tightly, just trying not to be here mentally. Just endure it, right? Just listen to Bokuto, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kuroo, and Kenma. Bokuto gently pulls out my dick, holding it tightly in his hand. I let out a quiet groan, laying my head on the table and covering my head with my arms. I can’t do this right now.  
“What a good boy,” Bokuto starts to slowly jerk me, bringing my dick to hardness. “Just let go,” he says in my ear. Again, how is nobody seeing this?  
Bokuto starts to go faster and faster, causing me to start panting. “Hello class!” OH NO! Mrs. Wilkins is here and Bokuto hasn't stopped jerking me.  
“All right, let’s start roll call! Light?”  
“Here.”  
“Christy?”  
“Here.”  
Bokuto grips my dick harder and the jerks become rougher, I quietly squeal, covering my mouth with my hand.   
“Bokuto?”  
“Here!”  
“Ah, Bokuto how was your latest volleyball game?” Mrs. Wilkins asks. Bokuto grins and moves his thumb over the head of my dick. He’s playing so dirty.  
“Oh it was great ! Easy win of course with the help of only the best setter,” Bokuto looks at me expectedly. I look at Mrs. Wilkins and nod slowly, then putting my head back on the table. She definitely knew something was going on, my face is beat red and I’m shaking.   
I start to spasm, oh god! “B-Bokuto,” I whisper. “I’m c-cumminggg…” I cum all on his hand and my jeans. Oh fuck, how am I going to clean this up?  
“You made a mess, baby owl. Clean it up,” Bokuto brings his hand close my mouth, forcing his fingers in my mouth. I start to tear up, sucking his fingers. I don’t like the taste of my own cum, it’s gross.  
“Akaashi, you don’t look to well,” I snap my head up to look at Mrs. Wilkins. “Bokuto, can you take Akaashi down to the nurses office?” Bokuto nods quickly.   
As quickly as I can, I zip up my pants and quickly shove my books in front of my crotch. Nobody can see me like this. “I’ll just take him home, I don’t think that the nurse can do anything for him.” Mrs. Wilkins just nods and smiles at us.  
I slightly smile at her and start to walk with Bokuto, who has slung his arm around my shoulders, and walk out to the hallway. As soon as we get a good distance from the classroom, Bokuto shoves me against the wall and leans in closely. “We are going to your house and we are going to have the others come over. Do you know why?”  
I rapidly shake my head no, what did I do now?  
“You didn’t listen to me, baby owl. They need to see that you weren’t being a good boy,” Bokuto says this like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Bokuto brings his hand up to my face and trails his hand down to my throat, harshly gripping it.  
Immediately I drop my books and reach up to grab at Bokuto’s hands, desperately trying to get his hand off. “I-I can’t breathe,” I weeze out.  
Bokuto loosens his hand, but still keeps on my throat. “We are leaving now, you will not disobey me again. Or else we can show the entire school what a bad boy you are.”  
I nod quickly and close my eyes, waiting for Bokuto to stop touching me. Bokuto lets go of my throat and steps back, allowing me room to walk a step away from the wall. As soon as I adjust myself, Bokuto puts a hand in the back pockets of my jeans, cupping my butt in the process.   
We start to walk out of the school when I ask the question, “what about my car?”  
Bokuto keeps walking towards his car but still says, “I will just take you to school tomorrow, we are all staying with you tonight. Aren’t your parents on a business trip for 3 weeks?” I slowly nod, looking at the ground.  
“Alright, then expect us with you every single day and night. You will breathe us in,” Bokuto laughs. “Every single night you will experience the most pleasure that you ever will.”  
We reach Bokuto’s car, a spoiled rich kid is what he is. Bokuto drives a stocked black 2019 Mustang with tinted windows. Bokuto unlocks the car, opening the passenger side door and shoving me inside the car then going over to the driver side door, entering it.   
Bokuto starts his car, setting his right hand on the top of my left thigh, dangerously close to my crotch. “Baby owl, can you call the boys and tell them to meet us at your house in 15 minutes?” School is still going on, does he just think that they will all be able to get out?  
“Don’t even worry about the schools, they’ll manage to get out.”

TBC...


	8. (Part 2)Poor Akaaashi-GANGBANG Akaashi FORCED SMUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of poor Akaashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still feel bad for baby Akaashi...

_After the call and the ride to Akaashi’s house_  
[Akaashi's PoV]  
As soon as we reach my house, I see both Oikawa and Kuroo’s car there. Oikawa drives a light blue 2019 Chevy Malibu and Kuroo drives a 2019 white Dodge Challenger. “Look baby owl, they’re here to see your gorgeous face.”  
“Now, get the fuck out and go inside,” Bokuto’s bipolar side comes out. I quickly do as Bokuto says and get out of the car, rushing over to my maroon front door. I open the door and see the boys all on the large sofa in the front living room.  
“Well, hello gorgeous,” the flirty Oikawa says. “Strip, baby.”  
This is too early to be stripping, they can’t fuck me. I’ll break if they do! “N-no.”  
Oikawa widens his eyes, smirking at me then looks at Iwaizumi, “Iwa-chan~ he won’t strip for us.”  
Iwaizumi grins, looking at me with an evil glint in his eyes. He stands up, walking over to my trembling form. He reaches out his arms but I smack them away. I immediately regret my decision because he roughly grabs me, turning me around so that my back is to his chest. “Don’t you fucking do that again, you little bitch.”  
I start to cry silently, struggling to get out of Iwaizumi’s arms. Iwaizumi grabs the front of my pants and yanks them open, my shirt going next although he tore it to pieces. Iwaizumi shoves his hand into my boxers, roughly grabbing at my balls and squeezing them and pulling on them.  
“That is so fuckiing hot, keep on crying Akaashi baby,” Kuroo purrs. I toss my head back, leaning it back onto Iwaizumi’s shoulder and pant. The tears don’t stop as Iwaizumi takes his hand out of my boxers and wrapping it back around my body as his other hand comes up to my mouth. He shoves his fingers in my mouth and down my throat.  
“Suck on them you bitch unless you want it to hurt,” Iwaizumi says aggressively. I start to suck on his fingers, just enduring what is happening to me. I hear the front door open again and I snap my eyes onto whoever entered. Bokuto.  
“What a sexy view to enter in on,” Bokuto says as he walks over to me and stands in front of me. “Want me to fuck you so good, huh?”  
I frantically shake my head no, but Iwaizumi just brings his fingers out of my mouth and goes down to the back of my boxers, shoving his hand in the back of them. I widen my eyes and try to wiggle out of his arms, he’s going to put them inside of my butt?! Iwaizumi prods at my hole, kissing and licking all around my neck. I hear Kenma moaning in the background and Kuroo groaning along with him. I avert my eyes to see what’s going on and I see Kuroo bouncing Kenma on his lap.  
A white pain shoots through my bottom from something entering it. “W-what is that!” I cry out, but the object doesn’t stop as it pulls back out but thrusts back in. I cry out in pain when I feel a second object entering. Tears don’t stop falling and I refuse to look at anyone around me.  
I try to curl in on myself but Iwaizumi has me in such a tight grip that I can’t do anything but just accept what is happening to me. “You’re opening up so good for my fingers, you like this don’t you?”  
I feel another set of hands on my crotch and the feeling of my boxers leaving my body makes me open my eyes. I see Bokuto’s hands on me, of course he is. “There’s no need to keep yourself covered, I want to see you.”  
I can smell Oikawa’s cologne before I see him. “God you’re sexy,” he says. Oikawa turns my head to him, forcing me into an unwanted kiss. “St-kawa..” I tried to say ‘stop Oikawa’ but all that came out was mumbles that I couldn’t understand.  
I let out a very sudden and loud moan from the feeling of something touching a very pleasurable spot. Oh god I want that to be touched again, the only way I’ll get some more is if I ask. “Oh-oh! Again! Please Iwaaa~”  
I hear a loud hearty laugh come from Bokuto, “I thought you didn’t want this, baby owl.” Iwaizumi keeps thrusting his fingers into that pleasurable spot, creating more and more moans that emit from me. I let out a high pitched moan from Bokuto jerking my dick faster and keeping up with it. “M-moreee-AH!”  
“He’s such a slut for it, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says, bringing me in for another kiss. Although this time I give in and let him kiss me, he licks my bottom lip and I open my mouth slightly. “He’s so ready for you, Bokuto.”  
Iwaizumi lets go of me and I fall forward onto Bokuto’s muscular chest. He thankfully catches me and brings me close to his face. “Are you ready, baby owl?” I quickly nod my head, drool dripping down from my chin and my eyes squint towards Bokuto. Bokuto turns me around and bends the top of my body so that my upper body is horizontal, then Bokuto grabs my arms and holds them behind my back.  
“Fuck look at that fucker,” I hear Bokuto groan. The next thing I know is that a large pressure is at my hole, forcing itself inside of me. “W-wait! AH! Too deep!”  
Bokuto completely thrusts into me, forcing my body to jerk forward at his brutal pace. “Fuck~” Bokuto moans. I let out a high pitched moan, unintentionally sounding like a girl. From here on out, all that comes out of me is high pitched moans, groans, and squeals. “B-Bokuto HAH!”  
“What a baby girl, sounds like just a bitch,” Iwaizumi says. I look up at Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kuroo, and Kenma. Kuroo and Kenma are in an intense makeout session as Iwaizumi is jerking off Oikawa. I feel Bokuto twitch inside of me, swelling up and releasing something inside of me. “Fuck, baby owl.”  
I wail out as I cum on my thighs, why did I beg for me? This is horrible, I can’t keep doing this- “Our turn, baby cakes.”  
I look up to Oikawa and Iwaizumi who are now towering over me and have an evil glint in their eyes. “We’re going to fuck you together now, isn’t that thoughful? We can’t just leave you without something in your ass.”  
Together? Oh no no no, they can’t do that! “W-wait! You’ll break m-me!” I try to reason with the two men that are now taking their places in front and behind me. Iwaizumi grabs onto my hips from behind, lifting me up into his arms, holding the back of my thighs so that I’m almost bent in half. Oikawa takes his place in front of me, also holding onto my thighs and nuzzling his cock in between my cheeks. “So fucking pretty.”  
Iwaizumi also places his cock on my hole and they both share a look, thrusting in together forcing a scream to come out of me. “Too much! I-I’m gonna rip in half!” Both of the men just laugh, gripping onto me tighter.  
Oikawa is the first to start thrusting, already going at a brutal pace and not letting me adjust to his size. “S-slow down~” I manage to moan out. My tongue hangs out the side of my mouth, Iwaizumi joining in with Oikawa’s thrusting. My prostate is hit multiple times in a grow, earning a wail from me. “Iwaaa~”  
My dick starts throbbing again, signaling another orgasm ready to burst. Oikawa grins, leaning in to capture my lips in a heated kiss. I hear another set of moans going, I open my eyes and see Kenma sitting on Bokuto’s lap, Kuroo slowly jerking his cock in his right hand.  
I shudder, almost there. I feel a hot liquid enter me, hearing Iwaizumi groan and stay still. Oikawa followed soon after and shot his load inside me. “Fuck, that was so good baby.” Oikawa says while grinning back at Bokuto. The two of them set me down, my legs feeling like jelly and my cock still hard and an angry red color. “Kuroo, you’re up bud.”  
I raise my head, looking at Kuroo in the eyes while he grins and beckons me over to him. I slowly walk towards Kuroo, reaching out for his extended arms. Once I’m close enough, Kuroo pulls me into him, encouraging a heated kiss. “You ready, kitten?”  
I eagerly nod my head. Kuroo sits on the couch and has me straddle his lap, he puts his large hands on my hips and almost right away I’m sitting on his lap; dick piercing my hole. I throw my head back and let out a loud moan. “Kenma, look at him, baby.” Bokuto forces Kenma to look at me sitting on his boyfriend's lap, a complete lust outlook takes over his face. Oikawa and Iwaizumi are in their own space, Oikawa on all fours as Iwaizumi is fucking him from behind.  
Kenma reaches for my jaw, pulling me into a kiss and forcing his tongue into my mouth. Kuroo starts to bounce me up and down on his lap, every time I raise my hips he pulls me back down, forcing his dick in places I didn’t know existed.  
My eyes screw shut, my stomach tensing and my cock throbbing even more. I pull away from Kenma slightly, “I-I-cum again!” Kuroo quickly puts his hand on my cock and jerks it harshly and fast. I rapidly shake my head side to side as my orgam approaches quicker.  
White flashes are behind my eyes and I cum the hardest I ever have in my life, Kuroo brings me down one more time, holding me in place as he shoots his load in my hole. I can feel all the cum dripping out of me as I lean forward and place my head on Kuroo’s shoulder, he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer to him. “So good, kitten. You listened so well.”  
My eyes start to grow heavy, I can’t keep them open anymore. I slowly close my eyes, the last thing being Kuroo’s grin, the feel of his hips rubbing my waist, and the smell of sweat and sex all around me.  
_7 hours later_  
My body feels sore and heavy, my breathing is calm and the temperature of the room is a warm temp. My eyes slowly open and I try to move, but there is something holding me in place. I look down and see a tan arm around my waist, preventing me from moving. I turn my head slightly, looking over my shoulder and seeing Bokuto’s sleeping face.  
I smile lightly, but the smile almost immediately falters as I remember what he did to me yesterday. I start to throw his arm off of me, getting up but realizing that I am not wearing any clothes. “What the hell…” they didn’t have the decency to dress me back into my clothes?  
I wander over to my dresser drawers-since we ARE in my house. I find a pair of grey and white  
plaid American Eagle boxes, quickly putting them on and trying to find a pair of joggers to go along with them.  
I soon find my black joggers and hastily pull them on, along with a pair of white socks. I hate everyone in this house, every single one of them. The only thing any of them ever wanted from me was sex, I already know now. I slip on my volleyball hoodie and start to head downstairs, ignoring the stirring sound of someone waking up. I walk down my stairs and notice that Oikawa and Iwaizumi are already up and looking at me. “Well, look who’s up,” Oikawa says while grinning at me.  
I look at the ground, trying to hide my frustrated frown and just walk past the living room and into the kitchen to make something to eat for myself. I open the cupboard over my sink, taking out a white bowl, just going to prepare my cereal.  
“That is so rude, ‘Kaashi,'' I jump slightly, not even hearing Iwaizumi’s footsteps. “You aren’t even going to offer Shittykawa or I some food.” His statement has me rolling my eyes.  
“Why would I offer you any food when you all forced me into having sex with you?” I respond with anger. I roll my eyes and go back to reaching for my Frosted Flakes, pouring the cereal into the bowl. I turn around to get the milk from the fridge but I bump into a body and the next thing I know is I am bent over the edge of the island in the kitchen.  
I gasp when my body is slammed into the island, widening my eyes and quickly looking over my shoulder. “Don’t touch me!” I growl back to the alpha who has me bent over. Oikawa has me forced over and is grinning like a mad-man. His right hand is holding both of my wrists behind my back and his left is placed by my head.  
“Kitten~you are such a disobedient one aren’t you?” He whispers into my ear. “What about I go get Bokuto? Hm? What would he think about you being so disrespectful this morning?” I freeze when he says this. Bokuto will hurt me, I can’t let him do that.  
I shake my head no slowly, silently letting Oikawa know that I don’t want Bokuto to be woken up. “Good boy, just let us do what we want and he won’t be woken up. Iwaa-chan~”  
I feel a second set of hands on my body as they slither down to my sweatpants, pulling them down slowly and groping my butt. I gently set my forehead onto the table and close my eyes, hoping that they don’t do anything to rash. “Baby you need a good spanking for being so rude to us this morning,” Oikawa said.  
I feel Iwaizumi’s hand rub my butt before a harsh smack comes down onto me. I let out a surprised yelp, not being ready for that smack. “You get 15,” Iwaizumi says. Fifteen! I rapidly shake my head no and try to wriggle away from the men behind me.  
Another harsh slap comes and I shout out this time, already tearing up from the embarrassment. “Count out baby,” Oikawa purrs.  
“O-one.”  
Smack!  
“Two!”  
The tears won’t stop and I don’t know how no one else has woken up yet.  
Smack!  
“Three!”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
When all of the punishment is over I stay bent over the counter, crying and shaking. Oikawa has let my hands go and my hands immediately fly up to my chest and I cradle myself. I feel a hand rub my arse and I flinch at the contact, trying to scoot away from the ruthless beings.  
Footsteps approach and I see Bokuto standing in the doorway of the kitchen, arms crossed over his chest and a smirk is on his face. “What did the poor thing do this time, hm?”  
My eyes gloss over again and I try to curl in on myself, used to the feeling of fingers continuously rubbing my arse. Oikawa speaks up for Iwaizumi, “he was being an absolute brat this morning, Bo~”. I widen my eyes when Bokuto makes eye contact with me, his eyes intense and staring into my soul.  
“Keiji,” Bokuto only uses my name when I’m doing something bad. “Is this true, baby?”  
I shake my head no, “n-no! I was getting breakfast and they wouldn’t leave me alone,” I cry out. I sob when I feel a harsh smack to my butt, flinching when I hear Oikawa laugh out.  
“Now why would you lie, baby? You are only getting yourself into more trouble,” Iwaizumi says. My arms are taken but this time by Bokuto in front of me, who is currently giving me the death stare.  
“I thought I trained you better than that, Keiji,” he scowls.  
My head snaps to the left from Bokuto’s slap, more and more tears fall out of my eyes. I try to pull away from Bokuto but his grip only tightens to the point of me losing circulation in my hands. “You do not lie to me.”  
I quickly nod my head, just wanting the pain to end. “You are going to go sit on the couch, no clothes on. You will stay there until Kuroo and Kenma wake up.”  
I look up at Bokuto through my tear filled lashes and slowly nod. He lets me go and I quickly stand up, turning to Oikawa and Iwaizumi, roughly pushing them out of my way. I regret doing that because Oikawa grabs the back of my neck, pulling my back to his chest and he roughly brings his hand to my throat.  
“Do you want an even worse punishment, hm baby doll?” Oikawa all but growls in my ear. I feel his sharp fangs on my neck and I try to pull away, I don’t want him to bite me!  
Iwaizumi stands in front of me, setting his hands on my hips and proceeding to pull my pants off the rest of the way. I hear slight movement to my left and I can see Bokuto moving to stand right next to me, grinning crazily. I cry out when two sets of sharp fangs enter into my neck, forcing mating bites on me.  
Bokuto goes down onto his knees, setting his lips onto my left hip and also biting. “AHH! Please stop!” I can’t pull away otherwise they’ll all rip chunks out of me.  
Iwaizumi and Oikawa pull off of my neck, blood dripping down their mouths and smeared on their chins. Next Bokuto pulls off of me and I can feel blood dripping down my thigh, he licks around my hip and causes the healing to proceed faster. “You’re ours, now only one more bite to match.”  
I tremble in their arms, I’m now bound to these three, now they want me to be bound to Kuroo as well. What did I ever do to deserve this? Oikawa pulls all my weight onto him, forcing me to rest my back onto his chest. Oikawa sets his finger under my chin and has me look at him, smiling before pulling me into a soft kiss.  
I slowly melt into the kiss forced by the pretty setter, but he refuses to let me leave the kiss. “Woah, already started without us?” I hear Kuroo’s voice which startles me out of my daze. “Such a pretty look on his face,” he purrs out, causing Bokuto to let out a low chuckle.  
“You should’ve seen the brat earlier,” Iwaizumi says while rubbing my chest under my hoodie. I watch Kuroo’s face shoot up in surprise, Kenma’s face remains stoic other than a look of pity in his eyes. “Wait until we break you, you’ll be begging for cock every single second of the day,” Oikawa whispers into my ear. I tear up again and try to thrash out of the grasp of the men. “All there is left to do is let Kuroo bite you, baby.”  
Kuroo lets out a loud laugh and walks over to me, grinning and grabbing my face when he gets close enough. “Stay still, kitten,” he gets on his knees and brushes his fangs against the clean hip. He’s going to match his bite with Bokuto!  
I tightly close my eyes as Kuroo sinks his teeth into my skin, I can feel the blood drip down my thigh and he smears the blood. “You taste so fucking good.”  
I wince when he laps at the bite and he only continues to let out chuckles. Bokuto, Iwaizumi, and Oikawa all let go of me at the same time, letting me crumble to the ground and curl in on myself on the floor. Bokuto’s scent fills my nose as he’s the one leaning into my face, “you can never leave us baby boy, remember that.”  
Bokuto lifts me up and the only thing I do is curl up into his chest, hiding my face from the rest of the guys in the room. My pants are still on the floor and I am only in my hoodie that has blood on it now. Bokuto carries me to the living room and he sits on one of the couches first, keeping me on his lap as he does so. My eyes stay wide open as everyone else files in, currently having their own conversations as if this never happened.


	9. Attention Please-Ushijima x Oikawa SMUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima's focus has been strictly on volleyball as of late and Oikawa is tired of it, so he makes a plan but it backfires on our pretty boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from a lovely reader

[Third PoV]  
Ushijima has been training for nationals for weeks upon weeks and has barely paid is overly needy boyfriend any attention. The poor Seijoh setter hasn't had any physical contact with his boyfriend in so long that he is becoming desperate, his fun time toys can only do so much for him. Oikawa has an idea in mind to somehow get the attention of his boyfriend but he doesn't know how well it work considering how blank his boyfriend is.

Oikawa has been waiting for his boyfriend to come back to his house but there's no sign of him, he's tempted to go to Ushijima's practice knowing that he'll be there for a while himself. Oikawa's been wanting to talk to Ushijima for a while about his refusal to have sex with Oikawa but Oikawa is afraid that his boyfriend will get mad and upset and leave him. Oikawa doubts he will actually leave him but in the back of his mind he has a slight worry it might happen.

With Oikawa so deep in thought and not having any focus on what is going on around him, he fails to hear the front door of his house opening. What Oikawa also fails to see is Ushijima walking into his home all sweaty and staring at him with adoration in his eyes. "Oikawa," Oikawa jumps at the sound of his boyfriend's voice. His eyes widen and he smiles widely.

"Ushi-sama!" Oikawa happily says and gets up, opening his arms and running up to his boyfriend. Ushijima is already prepared for his on coming hug and gently wraps his arms around his skinny boyfriend. "You didn't tell me that you were on you way home." Oikawa stares up at his boyfriend with a small frown. 

Ushiljima simply shrugs and says, "it must have slipped my mind. I apologize." Oikawa lets his arms drop and he walks away slightly from Ushijima. The taller male seems to sense the change in mood and stares at Oikawa silently. Ushijima has to admit that he has felt kind of bad for ignoring his boyfriend's needs lately, but he has nationals coming up and he has needed to focus on volleyball.

"Are you okay, Oikawa?" Ushijima asks. He places a large hand on Oikawa's shoulder and waits for his boyfriend to answer him. Oikawa looks at the ground and nods his head.

"Why haven't you had sex with me?" Oikawa asks, surprising Ushijima by his language. Oikawa doesn't normally say the word 'sex', he'll always say some other form of it, so by saying that Ushijima is surprised.

Ushijima furrows his eyebrows and looks at Oikawa blankly, "I have been practicing for nationals, you know this." He says this as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. Ushijima is the type of person to not take anything personally nor put his eyes in the place of someone else. 

Oikawa scoffs and crosses his arms, glaring slightly at the floor. "Is volleyball the only thing you care about anymore? You don't even realize when you boyfriend is upset or if he is fucking horny?" Oikawa knows that he is being a brat but he just wants Ushijima to rail him, simple as that.

Ushijima widens his eyes slightly and rolls his eyes, starting to move forward. He pushes Oikawa to sit on the bed and stands in front of him, arms crossed and a small glare on his face. "Again, I have had volleyball and nationals to worry about." Ushijima starts to walk to their shared closet and place his bag in the closet. With Oikawa not focused on what his boyfriend is doing in the closet, he fails to see that Ushijima is pulling out rope and a pink vibrator. Oikawa is worried about how his feelings are slightly hurt and not worried about what his hunk of a boyfriend is planning. 

Ushijima silently walks over to his boyfriend, roughly grabbing him and tying his hands in front of him. "If you want to be such a fucking brat then I will fuck it out of you," he says while also pushing Oikawa so that he is laying on his back. Oikawa hits the bed with a aired out 'uff'.

"Wait what?" Oikawa tries to make sense of all that Ushijima is doing. Oikawa groans when Ushijima shoves two lubed fingers in his ass, letting out a cry after when he immediately hits something wonderful inside of him. "Ushiiii~"

With Oikawa in a small state of bliss, Ushijima lubes up the vibrator, getting ready to shove it inside his gorgeous boyfriend. He quickly takes his fingers out, silencing Oikawa right away by shoving the vibrator inside. Ushijima gives a sinister grin when Oikawa lets out a loud wail, arching his back and aiming downt to jerk himself off.

"No, no touching yourself until I get back from the shower," Ushijima says. He grabs Oikawa's trembling hands and ties them to one of the bed frame posts, allowing him to see the full beauty that his boyfriend has to offer. He turns the vibrator up to the highest setting, watching his boyfriend writhe on the bed and moaning like a cheap whore.

"U-Ushi~" Oikawa moans out, rubbing his thighs together to try and create some type of relief for himself. Ushijima simply hushes him and walks away to the bathroom, slamming the door shut and blocking out Oikawa's moans and wails. Ushijima can faintly hear Oikawa moaning out his name but he refuses to budge and give in to Oikawa.

Meanwhile, Oikawa is rolling over to his stomach on the bed and props his hips up, trying to ease the pressure on his throbbing cock, he can barely take it anymore but Ushijima won't give in to him. He starts to grind down onto the bed, he doesn't even care anymore how needy he looks, he just wants Ushijima's large cock inside of him. Oikawa tries to hold in his up coming orgasm but he already knows that it won't hold, so he just lets out an unitentionally loud moan, slumping on the bed and laying in his own cum. 

The vibrator won't stop and Oikawa is starting to feel overstimulated, small airy moans leave his mouth. Oikawa starts to cry from too much pleasure hitting him, if only Ushijima would hurry up.

Unknowing to Oikawa, Ushijima had quietly opened the door and was watching Oikawa the whole time. He watches as Oikawa grinds on the bed, as he moans out his name yet curses him at the same time. Ushijima loves to overstimulate Oikawa because he knows then that after it's done, Oikawa will know not to be a brat again. Ushijima knows that he has power over Oikawa.

"I can't even leave you alone for 10 minutes without you gettind so desperate as to lay in your own filthy cum," Ushijima states as he walks over to Oikawa and stands by the foot of the bed. Oikawa looks over his shoulder at Ushijima and nods to what he is saying.

"P-please fuck meee~" Oikawa begs. He knows that begging is what gets Ushijima going, so he plans to use that to his advantage tonight. "I-I'll be a good boyyy~ hahhh~"

Ushijima walks to the head of the bed and unties Oikawa, getting over top of him and spreading Oikawa's thighs so that he can fit in between them. The entire time this is happening, Oikawa's moaning only gets louder and needier, desperate for Ushijima's touch. Ushijima sets one his hands on Oikawa's ass while the other pulls the vibrator and shoves it back in slowly, forcing a moan out of Oikawa.

"Get ready, baby," Ushijima purrs in his ear, turning off the vibrator and throwing it to the end of the bed. Ushijima places his flacid cock up to Oikawa's hole, not waiting for Oikawa's permission and shoving his cock inside the cavern. Oikawa throws his head back and yells out. Ushijima rakes his fingers through Oikawa's wild hair and yanks his head back, showing Oikawa's throat. Ushijima then starts to scuk hickies on the setters neck, loving the way that Oikawa feels around his cock.

"So fucking good for me," Ushijima moans. Ushijima thrusts harder, smirking at the skin on skin sounds erupt into the otherwise quiet room.

"Toooo de-eeeep~" Oikawa moans out, struggling to keep up with the bodily thrusts that Ushijima is giving him. Oikawa lets out another loud moan, giving out another orgasm. Ushijima lets go of Oikawa's hair, tossing Oikawa's head forward and quickening his own thrusts to reach that amazing peak that his boyfriend had.

Ushijima quickly unties Oikawa's hands, hugging his back as he cums inside Oikawa's behind, moaning out how lovely he is.

The two volleyball players lay in bed, trying to regulate their breathing and smiling at one anothe, "you know I love with my whole heart, Oikawa," Ushijima says. He places a gentle kiss on his boyfriends nose, chuckling when Oikawa giggles.


	10. All the Things He Loves-Sugawara x Oikawa FLUFF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the Aoba vs Karasuno game before nationals, Sugawara gets placed in for Kageyama and Oikawa takes his time teasing his precious silver-haired boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but oisuga is such an underrated ship I swear

[Third PoV]  
Sugawara had been nervous when his coach had told him that he was to go in for Kageyama, that means he's going up his very lovable boyfriend. Not even his team knows that Sugawara and Oikawa are dating, this game would be the one that they tell their teams that they are dating the enemy. Suga isn't afraid to go up against his boyfriend per say, rather he is afraid because of how intense Oikawa can be during his games. He had seen firsts hand how Oikawa's serves can put someone in the hospital.

"Switch!" Suga's coach yells to the ref before Aoba serves the ball. Coach Takeda lightly pats Suga's back when Suga had flinched from his coach yelling. "You'll do great, Suga-san," Takeda speaks gently to Suga. Suga holds up Kageyama's number, waiting for his under classman to come and switch with him. When Kageyama gets to Suga, he pats Suga on the back just like Takeda did. 

"Watch out for Oikawa, he keeps for going the setter spot," Kageyama whispers to Sugawara in his ear. Suga can see from behind him that Oikawa clenches his jaw, jealous at the fact that his number one enemy is so close to his Suga. "Got it, thanks Yama," Suga smiles at Kageyama, jogging to get in his position by the net.

Sugawara makes eye contact with Oikawa and sends him a wink, grinning slightly when he sees Oikawa smile softly. Sugawara knows that he has his boyfriend wrapped tightly around his pretty fingers. Sugawara looks back to the player who is about to serve, Iwaizumi, time to get ready for this. Sugawara knows that even though Iwaizumi has a strong serve, it is not nearly as dangerous at Oikawa's serves. Suga can hear everyone yelling and chanting in the background, but all he can focus on is trying to calm himself down, not trying to embarrass himself in front of his sexy boyfriend. 

"Serve!" Iwaizumi yells, starting to run and does a jump serve. "Chance ball!" Sugawara yells out to his team, trying to ready everyone up. Suga gets in his position, but gets slightly distracted when he sees how close Oikawa had managed to get to him, nearly missing the pass from the libero, Nishinoya. 

"Hinata!" Sugawara yells, setting the ball to the orange-haired fire ball. Once the ball leaves Suga's hands, he can hear Oikawa let out a slight chuckle, saying quietly so only Suga can hear, "what a lovely set, baby." Sugawara feels a chill go down his spine, switching his gaze from Hinata to Oikawa and widening his eyes, almost drooling when he sees how hot his boyfriend is when he sweats. Sugawara hears the ball slam to the ground, his teammates cheering loud and proud while Iwaizumi lets out a huff of air.

"Don't get too distracted now, don't want Daichi to see it, do you?" Oikawa teases, knowing that his boyfriend is distracted by him and him only. Oikawa grins knowingly, "when we get home you get all of my attention, sugar."

Sugawara smiles softly up to his boyfriend, not realizinig that his entire team is watching the interactions between the two setters. Daichi already can tell that something is between them, sending an all knowing nod to Iwaizumi who nods back. Sugawara's thoughts go back to Oikawa's eyes and smile, and how they realed him in the first time. He doesn't know what he would do without Oikawa, his dream and savior from his dark thoughts. Oikawa had saved Sugawara from his self-hatred, Suga didn't want to burden his team with his problems, but Oikawa had insisted for a good couple weeks for Suga to open up to him and to let him take away all his worries and concerns. 

"I love you," Suga hadn't meant to say it out loud, but now that he said it he smiles wide. Oikawa's eyes widen before he sends a wink back, "I love you too, sugar." Oikawa hadn't known what his boyfriend was thinking for him to say it, but he loves to hear Suga say those words. 

Going back to the game, Daichi jump serves the ball and runs back to his spot on the court. The game continues on, both teams fighting for the win, but towards the end of the game, it's Suga and Oikawa back to standing in front of one another on opposite sides of the net. "Well, hello gorgeous," Oikawa all but purrs when he sees his beautiful, sweating boyfriend. Oikawa hadn't realized how loud he said that, not noticing how many heads had turned to look at both of the setters.

"You are such a sweetheart, baby," Suga grins, trying not to lean in and kiss Oikawa. One thing that both of the setters love is the feel of the other's lips on their, and the cuddling, and the small compliments here and there, and the dates, and the...and the...

The list goes on what both of the setters love about the other, but one thing that sticks out the most is how the other one listens and the dedication of time. Suga may seem like he gets annoyed of the constant teasing from Oikawa, but in fact he loves it. He loves when Oikawa puts all of his attention onto Sugawara, all of the loving gazes that all the girls are jealous of, are turned to Suga. Sugawara especially loves it when Oikawa calls him baby.

Sugawara can slowly see the excitment leave Oikawa's eyes, realizing that Aoba had lost to Karasuno, lost the chance to go to nationals and prove themselves to Shiratorazawa. Suga goes into hug Oikawa, neither of them caring that both teams and all the fans's attention snaps to them. "You did so good, baby. Don't let this game get to you," Sugawara whispers to Oikawa in his ear, kissing his temple. 

Sugawara and Oikawa ignore the talking in the background, Sugawara simply trying to calm down his crying boyfriend. Sugawara grabs the sides of Oikawa's face and smiles gently, "when we go back to your house we can make some ice cream mochi? Or some milkbread?" Sugawara knows that Oikawa loves milkbread, but Oikawa knows that Sugawara loves ice cream mochi.

"We can make both, one for me and one for your victory, love," Oikawa says lovingly. 

"Now, let's go loser," Sugawara knows that teasing will help lift up Oikawa's mood. Oikawa grabs Suga's hand tightly, both of Sugawara's hands hold onto one of Oikawa's large hands.


End file.
